Episode II Revenge of the Sith
by Lady Mirax Greenleaf
Summary: AU of AOTC (what a mouthful!) NOT OBIDALA no matter what it sounds like. Enjoy!!! *CH 2 now up!!!!*
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Anakin, Padmé, Shmi, the Lars peeps, Obi-Wan (much as I'd like to ( ) or any other recognizable character  
  
SUMMARY: AU of AOTC (what a mouthful!) NOT OBIDALA no matter what it sounds like. It started out as a songfic to Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte, but I kinda moved away from that  
  
words in / / indicate thoughts, * * indicates emphasis  
  
"Come ON, Padmé." Anakin quietly pleaded with his love so as not to wake the Lars family. "There's nothing for you in the Senate. We can run away, start a new life somewhere"  
  
"No, Anakin. Not after what you did to those Tuskens." Padmé shuddered at the memory.  
  
Shock registered on Anakin's face. "What?! What do you mean!"  
  
"I mean, I can understand you being angry at them for killing your mother, but really, Anakin, killing innocent women and children.that's just wrong"  
  
"Padmé, they *weren't* innocent!"  
  
"Whyever not? What did they do to Shmi?" Padmé was stunned by Anakin's words.  
  
"It's what they didn't do that makes them guilty. They didn't *help* my mother, did they?"  
  
"Anakin. That's the most selfish, disgusting think I've ever heard. Besides, you don't know that for sure. Who knows-"  
  
"Padmé. I *know*. Don't question the actions of a Jedi Knight"  
  
Padmé was shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. /A Jedi Knight! But he's still a Padawan.This is bad. Master Kenobi must be notified/ Padmé mentally pursed her lips. /Without "Master Anakin" here knowing/ With these thoughts, Padmé realized that getting off Tatooine was her first priority. Masking her thoughts so as to be unreadable to Anakin, she softened her gaze. "Ani, go to sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better after resting for a while."  
  
"No, I'm all ri-"  
  
"Anakin, you've had a long day" Padmé was struggling to keep her loathing for the creature that Anakin had become from her face. "Go to bed or I'll have to sedate you"  
  
Padmé's threat brought a smile to Anakin's face. "Oh really, Senator? Is this another diplomatic solution?"  
  
Padmé smiled despite her annoyance at Anakin. "No, I call it aggressive negotiation. But honestly, even a Jedi needs sleep."  
  
"Oh all right, *mom*". Anakin grinned mischievously "Coming with me?"  
  
Padmé made as if to slap the arrogant Padawan. "I sure hope you're kidding. Because if you're not, I'll bet your brains out, Jedi or no."  
  
"Sheesh, Padmé, can't you take a joke?" Anakin looked a bit sheepish and Padmé perversely enjoyed making him look so.  
  
"I guess I can't. The Senate is getting to me" Anakin smiled, this time a true grin. His grin then turned into a long yawn. "G'night, Padmé. See you in the morning"  
  
"Good night, Anakin. Sweet dreams" The Senator waited until Anakin had turned off his light to sneak out to her cruiser.  
  
*******  
  
"Artoo? Threepio? You here?" Padmé softly called into the darkness.  
  
"Here, Senator Padmé. How may I help you?" Threepio's prissy tones were interrupted by a series of shrill beeps and twitters from Artoo.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Threepio. Artoo, don't beep so loud. We don't want to wake anyone." Padmé's own voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"A very good idea, Senator." Artoo emitted a short series of chirps and whistles, this time much less loudly than before.  
  
"Thank you both. Has anyone tried to contact us?"  
  
"Yes, milady. Obi-Wan Kenobi called at around 1900 hours local time."  
  
Padmé's lips unconsciously turned upward at the thought of Obi-Wan. "Please don't call me milady. Padmé is fine. What time is it now?"  
  
"Approximately."Threepio hesitated for a moment. "01:29 hours and 42 seconds, local time."  
  
The senator grinned at Threepio's fastidiousness. "Any other calls?"  
  
"No, Mistress Padmé."  
  
"Padmé. *Please*. What did Obi-Wan have to say?"  
  
"Only that he had met with the Prime Minister of Kamino and was preparing to leave. He expressed concern that you and Master Anakin were on Tatooine. I assured Master Kenobi that our visit would be brief."  
  
Anything else Threepio had to say was cut of by a soft babble of whistles and beeps from Artoo.  
  
"Artoo says that we are receiving a communication from Master Kenobi!" Threepio sounded almost.happy.  
  
"Speak of the Sith!" Padmé wondered whether Threepio was programmed for emotions as she answered the call.  
  
"Hello Padmé. I didn't expect you to be up at this hour." A miniature Obi- Wan Kenobi smiled at Padmé from the comm station where Padmé was seated. "I was going to leave a message that my visit on Kamino was finished, and that I expected the two of you to be on your way back to Naboo *very soon*."  
  
"I *shouldn't* be up at this hour." Padmé returned Obi-Wan's smile. "But I need to get out of here."  
  
"What's wrong? I felt Anakin's grief and rage through our bond." Obi-Wan's voice trailed off, all traces of his earlier smile gone from his face.  
  
Padmé sighed, unsure of how-or where-to begin. "Anakin and I came to Tatooine because he was having visions of his mother through the Force-I don't know exactly what, he never told me. after we arrived, we learned that Watto had sold Shmi to a moisture farmer, who ended up marrying her. When we arrived at the moisture farmer's place, the owner, Lars, told us that Shmi had been taken captive by Tusken Raiders approximately 30 standard days ago"  
  
Obi-Wan winced. "Knowing my Padawan, he probably went after her the moment he could get his hands on a speeder"  
  
Padmé giggled at the Jedi's frank words, than quickly sobered. "Of course, Master Kenobi. Anyhow, Anakin found his mother, along with the tribe that had captured her. From what I gather, Anakin managed to sneak into the camp and free his mother, but she died in his arms. Afterward, Anakin went berserk. He killed every single tribe member-men, women, children. He defended his mass murder by telling me that not a one of them was innocent- "  
  
"WHAT?!?! Why in the *galaxy* did he call them all guilty?!" Obi-Wan was taken aback by what his apprentice had said and done  
  
"If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have told you right then" Padmé retorted. "He said that none of them had helped his mother, so therefore they were all guilty."  
  
"That boy. I have half a mind to haul him up in front of the Council and renounce him" Obi-Wan's threat was not an idle one. In the past months, Anakin had grown extremely arrogant, correcting and defying his Master at every chance. Obi-Wan believed that his Padawan was traveling close to the Dark Side. /I cannot deal with this. Much as I would hate to admit it, I need to go to the Council for advice/  
  
Padmé's voice interrupted Obi-Wan's musings. "Obi-Wan, I'm getting off of this planet. And I'm leaving Anakin behind"  
  
"Why? And why not take Anakin?"  
  
Padmé glared at the hologram of Obi-Wan. "Something's telling me to get off Tatooine and got to Coruscant. As for the latter question, I don't want to be locked in a ship with Anakin for the better part of a week" Something in Padmé's expression told Obi-Wan not to inquire further about her last sentence.  
  
"I'll see you there. I'm leaving Kamino as soon as I finish transmitting something to the Council. Also, you're probably going to tell the Council what happened today, but don't worry about that. You'll be notified if you're needed."  
  
"All right. Thanks for the heads-up. I'll see you on Coruscant. Safe travels Obi-Wan"  
  
"Safe travels, Padmé". The Jedi Knight smiled and cut the transmission.  
  
"Threepio, strap in. Artoo, plot a course to Coruscant. We're leaving."  
  
Threepio started. "Mistress Padmé, what about Master Anakin?"  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes at Threepio's continued use of that title. "We're leaving 'Master' Anakin. He can find his own way off of this sandpit. Something is telling me to leave Tatooine, and leave Anakin behind. It might be the Force, it might be something totally different. I don't know, and I don't particularly care right now. I'm going to leave. And for the last time, call me *Padmé*. Not milady, not Mistress Padmé, Padmé. Clear?" Padmé's temper was very frayed.  
  
"Of course, Padmé. I understand" Threepio doubted the wisdom of his last sentence, but he ha heard form Artoo that it had a calming effect on many sentients. Humans were so *odd*.  
  
Padmé wondered what Threepio meant by 'I understand'. /Probably learned it from Artoo. Some droids are so *odd*/ "Artoo, do you have that course plotted yet?" The little droid tweeted in the affirmative. "All systems go. Prepare for takeoff"  
  
As the royal Naboo cruiser exited Tatooine's atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace, Padmé felt a wash of relief. 


	2. Chapter 2 so original!

DISCLAIMERS and SUMMARY see chapter 1  
  
Sorry this took me so long to post. I lost the notebook I'd written this chappie in (oh horrors!) and I only just found it. thanx for your patience!  
  
Thanx to Heather-Wan for reviewing!!! I wuv you!!  
  
words in / / indicate thoughts, * * indicates emphasis, indicates memories  
  
and so, on with my version of episode II!  
  
Anakin woke to light chatter and a low, soft hum. Disoriented by sleep, it took him a while to remember he was at the Lars' homestead on Tatooine. With Padmé. The Jedi apprentice smiled, thinking of the beautiful Senator in his protection. Then he remembered his mother  
  
His mother was lying there, a dead weight in his arms. Dead.she was dead. He carried his mother's body out of the filthy, stinking tent where the Tuskens had kept her for nearly a month. Tears traced silver tracks down his cheeks, splitting the light of Tatooine's twin suns into thousands of rainbows. Gently, he laid his mother's body on his speeder.  
  
Fresh tears traced new tracks down his cheeks, splitting the light from his room's glowpanels into thousands of rainbows. The teen wiped his eyes, willed the flood of memories away. But the tide of memory was stopped by no man, and the visions in Anakin's head went on.  
  
He turned away from the speeder and his mother's body, again facing the Tusken camp. A hunter's smile lit the lips of the Jedi Padawan, and he drew his lightsaber. The blue glow lit the camp with an eerie shade of blue, almost as if low-level lightning wreathed every tent. Anger and rage filled the teen, the echoes of which reverberated through Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond. The Tuskens tried to run, tried to hide from the dark warrior wielding the blue lightsaber. Anakin had taken a perverse delight in making the Tuskens scream as his mother had. The vengeful teen had cut down every last cowering Tusken, leaving their bodies for the krayt dragons. The Tuskens had been cowering in fear of *him*. *He* had the power. He, Anakin. Not Obi-wan, not the Council, *him*. And he loved it.  
  
Anakin smiled, the same ruthless smile that had lit his face while he was slaughtering Tuskens. All thoughts of his mother had been driven out of his head by the rush of adrenaline from the memory. The feeling of having the power, of being in control, was back. Anakin allowed himself a small chuckle, then dressed and left the room.  
  
Carefully masking his dark emotions, Anakin entered the kitchen/dining room of the small homestead. Mr Lars and Owen were already seated at the table. Mr Lars was talking cordially to someone on a comlink, and Owen was studying a datapad intently. To Anakin's surprise, Padmé was nowhere in sight. Perhaps she was in the kitchen. Yes, that was it. His beloved always liked being useful.  
  
"Good morning, Anakin. Sleep well?" Owen had heard him come in, despite Anakin's best efforts at silence.  
  
Carefully concealing his annoyance at the younger boy with a cheery smile, Anakin returned Owen's greeting. "Good morning, Owen. I slept well." As Mr. Lars was still chatting on the comlink, Anakin found it unnecessary to greet him. After looking around the table, Anakin questioned Owen "Where's Padmé? Still asleep?"  
  
Mr. Lars finally finished his call, and turned to answer Anakin's question before Owen could open his mouth. "She took her cruiser and left in the middle of the night. I assume she had some emergency to attend to." The older Lars man squinted at Anakin. "I also assumed she took you"  
  
/Aargh! She stranded me on this dustbowl! Why didn't I feel her leave? What the heck does she think she's doing, going to Coruscant without me? When I get my hands on her./ The fact that he loved her did not even cross the teen's anger-filled mind. Anakin turned to Mr. Lars "Well, your first assumption was probably correct. If she left that suddenly, something must have come up." The Padawan was dangerously close to loosing his composure.  
  
Perhaps seeing something in the set of Anakin's jaw, Owen quickly spoke up "After breakfast, I can drive you down to Anchorhead or Mos Eisley, if Dad says its OK" Both teens looked expectantly at Mr. Lars.  
  
The older man considered for a moment, the looked up. "Oh, all right." Both teens smiled at Mr. Lars. "Anakin, are you planning to come back here of you can't find transport?"  
  
Anakin thought for a moment "No, I don't think I'll have to come back. I should be able to find transport to Coruscant, and I'll spend the night in a motel if I can't"  
  
"All right" Mr. Lars sounded a bit put off. Perhaps he liked having a Jedi at home. "You have enough credits?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Anakin answered the question calmly, but inside he was chuckling. /I have the Force. Why do I need credits?/  
  
It took all of Anakin's hard-won self control to keep a smirk off of his face.  
  
"That's good. While you're out, Owen, pick up a couple power converters and be back by sundown" The older man fished in his pockets and handed his son some crumpled credit notes. "This should take care of it."  
  
Owen smiled at his father. " OK dad. If Beru calls, tell her I'm picking up some stuff and." Owen stopped, searching for the right thing to say "Tell her that I'll call her back as soon as I can" Owen, satisfied with this simple (and to Anakin, quite stupid) response, turned to the Padawan. "Ready to go?"  
  
Anakin grinned at Owen, a grin that did not reach his eyes. "Almost. I just need to pack a few things."  
  
Owen grinned back at Anakin. The moisture farmer's son's grin was real and true. "OK. I'll go get the speeder prepped. Meet me in the garage."  
  
Anakin gave Owen a thumbs-up, and both boys left the room. As soon as they were gone, the older Lars heaved a long sigh. /I hope they don't get into trouble./  
  
hope you liked it!!! Let me know what you think (even flames are welcome- but tell me what to do better) 


End file.
